Talk:Destroyer Gauntlets
Nice I can see it now: "WTS Destroyer Cores 5k each" AfroThunder396 12:41, 2 September 2007 (CDT) do they take insignia? imo these > chaos gloves, which at 75etos and a poor skin is a bit too much :p — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:06, 2 September 2007 (CDT) reminiscent of the old elementalist armor which i heard was used in previews for prophecies. now its worn by Elementalist Aziure outside of Ascalon City. Not really the same but it reminds me of it—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:43, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I ♥ this definatelu getting this for my sin , it'll look good with some destroyer daggers..Cardsharp 04:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) This looks so damn avesome! I must have them... Dye Does dye have any effect on these? --Shattered Self 00:29, 6 September 2007 (CDT) These would simply look like sex with the destroyer weapons --Blue.rellik 22:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Best gloves in game...chaos sucks,these one rocks! :Chaos are the best. But if you want some that rock go for Stone Gauntlets. (Crappy pun intended) Icy Hot Ben 15:52, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Chaos are 2 fancy,everyone looks in it like bulblight :) No reason to waste 75e for nothing.... Would be nice if they added a dripping lava animation to the gloves.Antillio 00:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Combo This + Destroyer Weapon + Magmas shield + spectacles = 1338? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 10:21, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Do destroyer dags even match these? I can't find anything to go well with them on a sin.Zeek Aran 01:16, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Beware of ugly glitches Similar to the usual "Hands" the Gauntlets have some very unpleasant glitches: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v143/Samurai_Smartie/HandGlitch.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v143/Samurai_Smartie/HandGlitch2.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v143/Samurai_Smartie/HandGlitch3.jpg I would really appreciate it if, regarding to the comparably high value of the gloves, we could get a version without glitch. One could for exampe use the Mesh /3D Model from the Stone Gauntlets (which look a lot better btw.). Request Someone added to the notes section that the gloves are shorter on the mesmers, so can someone get hold of some screenshots and post them up? Thx. Krytan Sentinel 08:09, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Weapon They should make these weapons or something. Around the lines of daggers but not quite. Like 20-28 damage and inflicts x seconds of burning when you hit. That's be so much fun to pummel someone to the ground with these lol.--Cursed Condemner 14:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :That would be stinkingly powerful. 22:29, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Looks like that guy from Fantastic Four's Hands You know, the Thing? lol :Not really, The thing is more brown and not glowing. For all your The Thing needs go to Stoneflesh Aura :D Seb2net 15:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :: The 4 vs. Silver Surfer. --:-) 'GlennThePaladin''' (Talk, ) 21:35, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Salvages into? How do you people find that out without salvaging it? And if you do actually salvage it, what a waste!!!! But if you feel you want to shell out 250 destroyer cores in return for some almsot unneeded info on wiki, go for it. I guess its because of people like you that we get all the really obscure info... :Ha, that's awesome! I love the idea that someone salvaged for the useless wiki knowledge. But the entertainment value makes it not useless. I would suspect this being from a GW dev, except for the fact that it isn't listed on official wiki. It would be easy for someone to be making it up though. --Mooseyfate 22:17, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::If I had to make a guess, it would be whatever Destroyer Cores salvage into. --Shadowcrest 22:20, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Salvaged into 117 Granite if anyone's interested :) 20:37, 16 December 2008 (UTC) On a ranger? do these go all the way up to the elbow? 84.48.184.130 18:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Nope, just short. On my druids 15k male set my elbow areas are bare. CannotMiss 19:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) cores It takes 250 cores to make these tiny little gloves? it should take like 5 or 6. or the collector uses 5 and keeps the rest for himself...Doom Box 23:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Its an elite item pretty much-- 22:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC)